yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Gōki
Gōki (剛鬼) is a Kyūkonki (吸魂鬼, literally translated as "Spirit-Sucking Demon"), who forms an alliance with Kurama and Hiei and becomes the target of Yusuke's 1st case as spirit detective. He helped steals the Three Artifacts of Darkness, taking with him the Orb of Baast. He first meets Hiei when the demon breaks him out of his prison cell. When Hiei informs him that they will be working with Kurama, Gōki appears interested, but breaks down laughing when the great Yōko Kurama is a mere human teenager ( to the point of not even believing he was in fact Yoko). When Kurama shows Gōki his powers, even limited, he diffidently agress to work with the former thief to help complete the mission: steal the Three Artifacts of Darkness. Although they worked together on the heist, Gōki displayed a strong contempt for Kurama, and even though he was frightened of his rose whip, stated that he would only work with Kurama "for a while." Appearance At roughly nine feet in height, Gōki stands tall and burly, with a rough, Frankenstein-like countenance, consisting of short, messy hair; dark, confident eyes; and a slight, charismatic smile. His well-defined upper body musculature is overemphasized by a tight, green shirt, which is tucked into his denim-blue jeans that extend down to his white sneakers. When in his demon form, however, Gōki's appearance changes considerably; these changes include darkened skin, longer hair, a larger body, an increase in tooth size, and the development of large horns on his forehead. In this form, Gōki's only clothes are a pair of torn shorts where the jeans of his human form used to be. Personality As a cruel and ruthless criminal, Gōki possesses little to no respect for human life, viewing a children's soul as nothing more than a daytime snack. He is also cocky, boastful, and not very bright. Finding pleasure in murdering both humans and apparitions alike, Gōki cares for neither his crimes nor the possible repercussions. Viewing humans as inferior to demons, he often underestimates them, evident in his encounters with both Kurama and Yusuke. Gouki's lack of intelligence, however, is possibly his greatest downfall, causing him to fall to Yusuke, becoming the spirit detective's first victim. Synopsis Gōki, teaming up with Kurama and Hiei, infiltrates the palace of Spirit World to steal three valuable artifacts: the Forlorn Hope, the Shadow Sword, and the Orb of Baast. As Kurama and Hiei escape with the Forlorn Hope and the Shadow Sword, respectively, Gōki keeps the Orb of Baast - a glowing green sphere that facilitates the taking of human souls - for himself. Hoping to satisfy his craving for human souls, Gōki enters the human realm and begins to feast upon those of children. However, he is soon confronted by Spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi, who orders him to give up the stolen object. Viewing Yusuke as nothing more than a mere human with pathetic spirit energy, Gōki ignores the detective's request, swallowing another human soul from the orb as his evening meal. Yusuke, demanding his due respect, punches the demon criminal multiple times, knocking the orb to the ground and sending Gōki flat on his back. Believing the fight is over, Yusuke picks up the orb, preparing to bring it back to spirit world before retrieving the other two artifacts. Suddenly, Gōki rises to his feet and reveals his true form as a Kyūkonki, increasing dramatically in size while exhibiting darker skin, larger teeth, and sudden horns on forehead. With this new form, Gōki, broken free of his clothes, begins to physically dominate Yusuke, planning to use the orb of baast to collect his soul. Surprisingly, Gōki hears a group of voices which he believes to be the local villagers, who claim to be armed with a pack of big dogs and weapons. Fearing his own life (because he's a low-class demon), Gōki spares Yusuke, warning the detective to stay out of his way. The following day, Gōki (wearing the same clothes that he ripped the day before) collects four more children's souls in the span of three hours, taking advantage of Yusuke's absence. However, as he looks to collect soul number five, Gōki once again is met unexpectedly by the Spirit Detective, who requests a rematch of the prior day's fight. This time, Gōki, aggravated by the annoying teenager, instantly transforms into his demon form and aggressively punches at his foe. Yusuke, with a sudden burst of energy, successfully dodges the Kyūkonki's attacks, though failing to pierce the demon's rock-hard skin. Eventually, after knocking down Botan who came to assist Yusuke (anime only), Gōki is able to get his hands on the spirit detective, and opens his mouth as if to take a bite. Seeing his opportunity, Yusuke sticks a short, thick branch into Gōki's mouth, keeping the demon's jaws open. After a brief monologue, Yusuke fires his spirit gun into Gōki's mouth, sending the Kyūkonki to the ground and freeing all of the children's souls. Now officially victorious, Yusuke picks up the Orb of Baast and prepares for the next artifact. As for Gōki, his fate remains a mystery, as he is never again mentioned in the anime. In the manga, the force of Yusuke's attack erupts through the back of his neck, killing him. Quotes "Do you know what the best spices for a soul are? Some fear and a dash of pain." Trivia * Gouki is one of the few characters to defeat Yusuke, and the only member of the three thieves at the beginning of the Spirit Detective Arc to defeat him. * Gouki shares a seiyū with the former C Class, currently A Class, demon known as Chu. * Gouki's name means "strong ogre", which is fitting to his true nature. His name is pronounced the same (as well as sharing the same meaning) as the Japanese name of Akuma from Street Fighter (though the kanji is different). * In the English manga, when Yusuke sees Gouki's demon form for the first time he exclaims "Holy Cheese on Rye!" References Category:Characters Category:Demons